How the Hunger Games Should Have Been
by Chocolicius
Summary: Katniss and Peeta had been dating before the 73rd Hunger Games, and Katniss got reaped. She came out a victor, and Katniss and Peeta resumed dating. Then, for the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta gets reaped, and Katniss is his mentor. Will Peeta live? Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games or characters, they're Suzanne Collins. Rated 'T' For Hunger Games idea and swearing. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is just something that I came up with today, so tell me if you think it's a doomed fanfic.**

_**Peeta POV:**_

When I woke up, all that I could think about was today. Who I might be with.

Katniss.

Just the name made me feel warm from the inside out.

Today was the reaping, and I had a plan for afterwards. I knew that I probably won't get chosen at it. After all, my name _was_ only in there seven times, so the odds are pretty in my favor.

As for the backstory of Katniss and I, well, here it is. On the very first day of school, my father pointed her out and said that he wanted to marry her mother. After that, she sang in front of the whole school, and I fell in love with her. Then, when she was eleven, her dad had died in a mining accident. While she was still that age, I threw her two loaves of burnt bread. I hadn't known that day would change my life.

After that, there was the occasional glance toward the other. She would catch me staring at her and look away, and vice versa. Then, when we were fifteen, I asked her on a date. She said yes, and we went to the meadow and had a picnic. We had our first kiss a few days later, and ever since we've been dating.

Then, last year, Katniss had volunteered for her sister, Prim, at the reaping. She had, against all odds, survived and became a victor. Things had been a little weird since then, but we got used to it and started dating again.

I got up and got dressed, but the whole time I was just thinking about later today, after the reaping.

I went downstairs only to find it empty. Oh well, I thought, it's better that way. I picked up a piece of bread and ate it. Just then my brothers fought their way down the stairs. I kept eating.

They were both dressed, and they seemed in a good mood until they got to the end of the stairs, when they saw my solemn expression. They immediately calmed down and sat on either side of me. We didn't speak.

Then Mother and Father came down the stairs. They were quiet the whole time down the stairs, like I was. They joined us at the table, and before I knew it, it was time for the reaping.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really excited to see how many people read my story the first day, so I assume that people liked it. I'd love to get some more reviews though. I hope you like this chapter!**

_**Katniss POV:**_

Today was just the start of the torture.

It was my first year mentoring, and I was completely scared to death. I didn't want to have to see, most likely, two innocent young kids die.

Also, I was going to be away from Peeta for more than two weeks. In other words, I was going to suffer.

Hearing experiences from Haymitch, who normally couldn't remember much, gave me an uneasy feeling that settled in the bottom of my stomach.

I got up around eight, and went downstairs to eat breakfast with my mother and Prim. They had both dressed up already, while I was still in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. It was Prim's second year in the reaping, and she didn't have her name in any extra times, just like last year. But this year, she wasn't gonna get called. I knew that already, but I didn't know how.

I already want to see Peeta. Ever since I got home from the games, things have been a little weird between us. But it's gotten better of the past year. We started dating again, and I'm not nearly starving anymore, but exactly the opposite. I had enough money to buy out the bakery almost every day, and then some. So every day I bought fresh baked bread, and received a kiss every time from my wonderful boyfriend.

"Are you okay Katniss?" I heard Prim ask.

"I sure am Little Duck," saying her nickname with adoration. But she wasn't my little duck anymore; she had changed while I was in the Games. She had come from sweet, helpless Prim who got her name called in the reaping. Who had watched her sister hunt and be hunted by and for humans. Who had seen her sister almost die a couple dozen times. Who had seen her sister almost commit suicide.

I sighed. My Little Duck had changed into a swan in less than a year.

Nobody spoke. Then the toast popped up in the toaster. I got up and buttered a piece for myself, then I sat down and ate it. Prim spoke up, "How are you gonna deal with not seeing Peeta for two weeks Katniss?"

"I dunno Prim, maybe he can call me from here?" I thought about it. "I just need to get this number then I can call. Or I can call and leave my number, and you can get Peeta over here. Does it sound like a good plan Prim?"

"Definitely Katniss," she replied.

"You better get ready, Katniss," my mother said.

"Okay mom," and on that note, I went upstairs and put on a simple blue dress that I knew Peeta liked. I combed my hair, put on a pair of brown flats and went down the stairs. "I'm going!" I yelled. I wanted to see Peeta before the reaping, so I told him to meet me there early.

I walked to the square and saw him standing there, in a pair of black pants and a light yellow shirt. He looked amazing. I walked right up to him, and he put his arms around me. "Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hey Peeta." He made me look up at him and then he kissed me. _I love you_, I wanted to say. But I held my tongue. He kissed me again. Then I heard camera clicks behind us. I swiveled in Peeta's arms, and he still held onto me. Now the cameras were clicking like crazy, trying to capture the newest victor and her boyfriend having a romantic moment. I just looked up at Peeta, and he started talking to the photographers.

All that I heard was "please give Katniss and I some time alone. We won't see each other for at least two weeks. Thank you." And then they left.

"You're a magician with words Peeta," I said.

"Yes, I guess I am. But you're a magician with making me like you." I heard something in his voice, but I didn't know what. I turned around so that I could see his face again. He leaned down and kissed me, but it was a lingering one, and when he pulled away, I had butterflies in my stomach, and I definitely couldn't wait for the two weeks to go by so that I could see him again.

He leaned down, but gave me a shorter kiss, but only because people were flooding into the square.

Let the reaping begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating but I've had a lot on my mind, such as getting ideas from other fanfics. I started writing this chapter, but it turned out to be for my other story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Peeta POV:**_

When everyone had gotten into their places and were quiet, Effie Trinket walked up to the microphone. "Hello, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she said, bouncing up and down, cheerily, just like always. She introduced Haymitch and he bounded, or staggered, up to her and gave her a big hug.

Then he walked back to his seat on the stage. Effie looked shocked, considering some of her jauntiness was gone. Poor Effie. She then introduced Katniss, who walked up with a more or less tortured look on her face. Then, Effie said, quite cheerily, ladies first. She walked over to the girls' bowl and made a show of plucking the card from it. She walked back to the podium and said, "Liliyanna Cummings."

Liliyanna walked up to the stage and took her spot next to Effie. She looked startled, and she had grey eyes, that looked close to Katniss's, but were different in a way. She has to be from the Seam.

Then Effie walked to the boys' bowl, and yet again made the same gesture to pick the little slip up. She walks back and says "Peeta Mellark."

Damn.

_**Katniss POV:**_

Effie had just gotten Haymitch introduced before he mauled her. He shocked her so much, that after he had sat down, she still hadn't said anything. So not Effie. Then she introduced me, the winner of the 73rd annual Hunger Games. Yay! I'm rich, I have nightmares, and I'm alive. The first and last, great. The middle, well I wake up screaming nearly every night.

Anyway, back to the reaping. Effie says ladies first, blah, blah, blah. So Liliyanna Cummings was the female tribute. I pay more attention to the boys' part. I prayed that Peeta didn't get chosen. Gale was already out of the reaping for good, so I only had Peeta to hope for, but it was fine. I loved him, and I didn't want to have to mentor him.

Effie walked over and did a fancy hand movement and plucked a piece of paper from it.

She walked back to the mic and said "Peeta Mellark."

Damn these Hunger Games.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry 'bout the **_**super**_** long wait, but Chapter 4 has arrived! Yay! Okay, so I know I do this a lot, but I hate it when people don't review! I feel like a child now. But really, you guys should review. Thanks to Arabturky! You reviewed every chapter, and you followed my story! Thanks to other reviewers, and I'll try to mention you next time. Anyways, on with the story!**

_**Peeta POV:**_

The mayor began his speech after Liliyanna and I shook hands. Borrring.

I was in shock. I know what Katniss went through during her games, and I didn't want to have that happen to me. She told me that she woke up screaming every night. I really don't want to do this. I don't want to kill anyone.

At least I know that I'll have Katniss by my side until I get in the games. At least I'll have her and not just drunk Haymitch Abernathy, winner of the 50th annual Hunger Games. I might even have a decent chance at winning.

_At least, I might,_ ya right. I doubt that I'll win, though I'd really like to I don't have the guts to kill someone_. Or do I?_

While I pondered that question, I looked toward Katniss.

She looked like she was going to start sobbing. But she didn't. She looked at me, and I saw her eyes, and I wanted to go over and comfort her, but I couldn't. I had to stay in my spot.

Just then, we were dragged into the Justice Building.

The only thing I saw before I was mauled was a plush, red velvet chair.

_**Katniss POV:**_

I had run to the room where Peeta would be taken to, and stood there, slowing my breathing.

Then he walked in.

Then I hugged him.

Then we cried.

"Oh Peeta, I'm so sorry," I blubbered.

"Katniss, it's not your fault. How could it have been your fault?" He asked.

"I dunno. Maybe I didn't use enough money this month. But I'm still sorry that this happened to you."

"Don't be sorry; think of it as me getting to come to the Capitol with you. I get to see you more." Then he pulled away to look at me.

"I'll try my best to save you. I hope you have the drive to win."

"Don't worry Kat; I'll try _my_ best to stay alive. Okay?" he asked me.

"Ya. I guess." Then he pulled in for a kiss. That sweet little kiss turned into a full-fledged make-out session. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you on the train." I said. Then I left.

I really,_ really,_ wanted Peeta to win. I don't want to live without him. I started going through the list of things I needed to cover with him and Liliyanna. I felt awful that I couldn't save them both. Liliyanna is such a sweet girl. I know her because she was over at Madge's house once.

She was a kind, caring, Seam child, but why should I give a damn? I'm a Seam baby myself, so I definitely don't care. Madge didn't. They were friends, and I was with Madge. I didn't know Liliyanna that well, but I still knew her. It was worse than if I had to watch a starving child go into the games and die. Only because I know her though.

Hopefully I don't get to know her too much before the games; I'll be screwed then.

The only thing that I know at this point is that Peeta is coming out of that hell-like arena, no matter what. Come to think of it, my arena was hell. It had fireballs, killer beasts, stuff that could make you slowly die or kill you a thousand times without really dying.

It is going to suck having Peeta in an arena, with people scouring the land, trying to kill him.

And I get to sit in the _Capitol_ of all places, watching him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know I've been **_**really**_** bad at updating, but winter break is coming close, so maybe, and I say **_**maybe**_** because it might not happen, I can get in an update every two days. I wouldn't think too much of it, because I might forget, or get sidetracked or something equally stupid. I really will try though. Just remember that I have two other stories I really need to update. So, back to business. Katniss isn't going to be as rude, secretive about her feelings, or scowl as much, mainly because Peeta already made her open a little. So basically, she's still a little grouchy, just not as much. On to chapter 5!**

_**Katniss POV:**_

When we got on the train, I was yet again stunned by its elegance; there was everything you could ever need and more. There was a fully stocked bar; it wouldn't be after Haymitch got in here, stupid drinking problem. I knew that I was pretty much alone once the tributes entered the arena, as far as mentoring. I still had plenty new friends to make.

Effie was on the train, and I didn't know where I would be sleeping, considering Liliyanna would most likely have my old room. Peeta would probably get Jared's, the other tribute of District 12 last year, room. I had no plans to let him stay there though. He was going to be in my room at night, so that we would have nearly every moment together before he goes into the arena. "Effie?" I asked.

"Yes Katniss," Effie answered as if she were distracted.

"Where am I sleeping? I probably can't have my old room, can I?"

"No dear, I'm afraid not. You can have the room next to Haymitch's though. It never gets used, and it's the second mentor bedroom anyways, so it's rightfully yours," she explained.

"Alright, thanks Effie. I'm gonna go see if I can find Peeta. I need to help him out of that mob of camera crews," I said politely.

"Okay dear," she said, to transfixed with reapplying her makeup. I walked to the door of the train and hopped onto the ground, narrowly avoiding the steps temporarily attached to the train. Then I saw it. The mob. That's what Gale and I called the swarm of reporters and camera crews surrounding the train station. I saw a familiar blond head peeking out of the crowd. "Peeta!" I yelled, efficiently catching his attention. "Katniss!" he shouted back.

I ran to him, going between this reporter, this camera, that person. When I reached him, he pulled me into his arms without a second thought, and for that, I was glad. I pulled my head up to meet his gaze, and suddenly, our lips were crashing against each other. Then the mob started asking questions very loudly in my ears.

"Fuck off!" I finally screamed, having had enough. Luckily, I was so loud, it just sounded like a scream, not words. I was grateful, because I could use it as a cover for needing some space, and also as a silencer so I could answer some questions. "Sorry about that, I just needed some quiet so I could answer your questions. One at a time," I say, just before the onslaught of questions. I pointed at one particularly hyper reporter.

"Are you and Mr. Mellark a couple?" Hyper asked. I nodded my head in response, just as Peeta did. I then pointed to another reporter, this time an eager looking woman.

"How long have you been together?" Eager asked. "About two years," Peeta answered. Good, he was always better with words. He nodded at another.

"What will you do, Katniss, if Peeta doesn't come out of this alive?" he asked.

"I really have no idea. I think I would never love another," I said, truly meaning what I said. Everyone 'awed' and I took it as an opportunity to pull Peeta to the train. When we were safely inside, I pulled him to my new room. As soon as he got in, I locked the door so no one could interrupt us.

He pulled my face to his, gently, tenderly, and kissed me. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His tongue begged for entrance, and I generously gave it to him. We were pouring all of our love into this kiss, and I _really_ loved him. He moved backwards, pulling me to the bed. We didn't break the kiss, but we laid down, my body sprawled across his, mouths connected, in a passionate embrace.

Too bad we had to end it right there and then. "Katniss, Peeta, dinner time," Effie trilled.

"Aw, right when we got to the good part, right Katniss?" Peeta asked, a devilishly handsome grin spreading across wonderful face.

"In your dreams Peeta," I joked. Peeta pretended to look hurt, and then kissed me with a tempting fire spreading through me. I melted at his touch. "So much for in your dreams," he uttered after pulling away.

"You are such a child Peeta! You did that just to prove a point. Apologize," I said, with fake sternness coloring my voice. I stomped out of my room, and when I heard his footsteps following me, I ran to the dining cart. When I had just stopped, I didn't hear anything behind me, so I thought I was safe. I wasn't.

Peeta came up behind me very stealthily, and grabbed me by the waist, turned me around, and kissed me softly. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"You should know better Peeta. I wasn't really angry. But the apology was a nice touch. Now, let's eat!"

We sat down at the table, dished up, and ate slowly while we waited for everyone else to arrive. Effie got there right after we took our first bite. I told Peeta to eat slowly, because the food was so rich that it could make you sick to your stomach. Liliyanna got there about five minutes later, and Haymitch was nearly half an hour late, according to Effie.

"Who wants to watch the reapings?" Effie asked. "I know I do!" So we did. The only Districts that made fear for Peeta were the Career Districts, One, Two, and Four. The Careers train from ages twelve to eighteen in their Districts. They then have an unfair advantage, and almost always win the Hunger Games. I really hope they're weak this year; I don't want Peeta in too much trouble, or have to kill very many people.

After we finished watching, I pulled Peeta into to his room so he could change, and went to my room to do likewise. I heard the door open behind me while I was pulling on my shirt. I only had my bra and a pair of shorts on, so I smacked the person coming in. "Who do you think you are, coming in here without my okay?" I asked.

"I just wanted to surprise you," Peeta said. "Don't be mad." I shut the door behind him, and he picked me up from behind, kissing my neck while I struggled to get out of his grasp. He carried me over to the bed and slid me under the covers, and then he went around and got in on his side.

"Uh oh, I don't have my shirt. I gotta get it," I said, moving to get out of bed. Just then, Peeta's arms swooped around me, and locked me in his grip.

"You are not going to get that shirt, Katniss Everdeen. You are going to stay right here, with me, through the night," Peeta said, with demand in his voice.

"Alright, alright," I said, exasperated. I gave up trying to be angry at Peeta though, and I snuggled up to him, pulled up the covers, and fell asleep.

**So, how did you guys like the chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it longer? Did you like it? I hope you did. Anyways, feel free to tell me in a review. Sorry for not updating! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm gonna try to update every other day, except maybe on Christmas. I just might write a couple chapters, then post them on Christmas day, instead of posting on Christmas Eve. That would be your present from me! I really love when I get feedback, and I decided to just PM you. If you guys have any ideas for the Games, or just the plot of the story, just tell me! Now, on with the story…**

_**Peeta POV:**_

When I woke up, Katniss's head was resting on my chest, and she was sound asleep. I didn't want to wake her up, so I just lay on the bed, thinking about what had happened yesterday.

_I can't believe how unlucky Katniss has been these past few years, _I thought. _I mean, she had to go in the Games last year, and now, for her first time mentoring, she has to be my mentor. I feel so bad for her. What if I don't live? What if I'm the last person to die? Who will comfort her in the Capital? Haymitch? _I laugh at the thought. _No, she would just push him away and stay strong. Until nighttime._ I looked over at Katniss.

"Morning, beautiful," I said. I had seen a tiny sliver of silver that was her eye. It disappeared right away though. I knew that she was just trying to stay in bed though. She never wanted to get up, until I came over and convinced her to get moving.

"Time to get up, time to get up, time to get up," I chanted.

She didn't move. I didn't care. She was getting up whether she liked it or not.

I tickled her side a little, and she squealed. Then, when I stopped tickling her, she stopped moving.

"I know you're awake!" I screamed in her ear.

"OUCH!" Katniss yelled in pain.

I'm guessing not.

I then picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, and set her, still feigning sleep, on the tub floor. I reached to turn the water on, when something kicked me. I looked back at Katniss and saw her in the same position as before. I shrugged my shoulders and turned the water to the cold side, but I didn't turn it on just yet. Then I adjusted the showerhead so that it would hit her face.

"You wouldn't," she said from behind me, and I could hear the glare in her voice. I chuckled and looked back at her. Katniss's beautiful eyes were still closed, and she looked the same as before, beautiful but asleep.

"Oh I would," I say, just as I turned the water on. Just when the cold, icy jets of water look like they're going to hit her face, she rolls over, and the water hits the back of her head instead. She pops up, clears the water from her eyes, and turns to look at me. I know what she is going to say. 'You're dead.' She stands there for a moment, studying my face, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're dead!" Katniss screamed.

I was right. I started to run. I do _not_ want to get caught by her. When I got out of our room, I ran to my left, heading for the dining hall, trying to escape Katniss's wrath. I knew it wouldn't work, though.

"Peeta Mellark, you get back here right now," Katniss says in a sweet voice that is _so_ not like her.

"Oh hell to the no," I yell back at her. I heard her chuckle after I said that, and I smile at the sound.

Apparently, thinking too much about Katniss caused me to slow down, and not notice very much around me. I had already arrived in the dining hall, where I found that Effie and Haymitch were sitting at a humongous table, eating breakfast. I stopped at the sight, remembering that Katniss had said they were always fighting last year. I heard Katniss jogging down the hall, getting closer with every second that I stood still, wasting time. I started jogging over to the door that would lead me to the tributes' rooms, and the living room. I had just opened the door when Katniss mauled me, effectively pushing me into the darkness of the hall. She was soaking wet; I didn't feel bad at all.

"You, are in _big_ trouble Mr. Mellark," she growled. I kinda liked angry Katniss, as long as I knew that she wouldn't really hurt me. She probably wouldn't ever do that. I hope.

"Well you, Ms. Everdeen, are _very_ wet," I say, mimicking her. She didn't like it all too much, considering she poked me _really_ hard in the stomach. It actually hurt. "Ouch," I wined. I felt like giving her some satisfaction, and it actually did hurt.

"And whose fault was that?" Katniss questioned sternly, sounding really pissed.

"Mine," I admitted, groaning in defeat. "I know a way to make it up to you," I add. I saw a question gleaming in her beautiful silver eyes. How? Well, I showed her. I pulled her closer to me and pressed my lips to hers. I wanted to laugh so badly, but I just started shaking, and so did Katniss. I knew that she was over it, so I started to pull away. When she realized what I was doing, she clung to me.

"Do you want me to carry you back to our room, so that you can change?" I ask. She nodded her head. "Alright," I respond, standing up and scooping her into my arms.

"Take me to your room, I want to wear sweats," she stated. When she saw me looking at her funny she added, "I don't have any, because they don't think that it's 'appropriate' for a person of my status to wear sweats. It's pissing me off." Okay then. I turned around and headed to my room that was assigned to me. I wasn't going to sleep in it. I had to get clothes from it though, so I still had to go in there sometime.

When we got into the room, Katniss jumped out of my arms and headed over to the chest of clothes. She looked for the smallest pair of sweats that she could find, and a t-shirt, then went into the bathroom to dry off and change. I picked out some clothes to take into Katniss's room so that I wouldn't have to keep coming in here. Katniss exited the bathroom looking, as always, beautiful. She was wearing a shirt that could have almost been a short dress for her, and wearing a pair of rolled up sweats so that she wouldn't trip.

"How do I look?" She asked me, already knowing the answer.

"Beautiful, as always," I replied, taking her in my arms and giving her a kiss. Then, without warning, I hauled her over my shoulders like a sack of flour, and dashed out of the room. When we got to the dining hall, Haymitch and Effie were staring at us with bemused facial expressions. I laughed at them and waved, running to Katniss's room. When I got there, I heaved open the door and threw Katniss down on the bed, gently, before placing my clothes in the dresser thingy. I felt hands on my back, and I quickly spun around so that I could see Katniss's gorgeous face once again.

Once I had turned around Katniss gave me an innocent kiss that turned not so innocent. I pulled away before Effie could freak out, and because I was hungry too.

"Why did you pull away?" Katniss asked, with her pouty face that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Because I'm hungry," I state, with my stomach growling at the exact same moment. Katniss laughed, and then looked down at my stomach.

"Are you hungry," she sarcastically asked my stomach. It just growled in response, and Katniss laughed again. "Looks like you weren't lying," she says, then smiles a sweet smile at me.

"I love your smile," I say, then grab her hand. "You should smile more often; it's one of your best features. Let's go get some food," I say as if I'm starving. "I'm H-U-N-G-R-Y!" I spell out, and I earn a fit of giggles from Katniss. It's so fun to watch her break down in fits of laughter like she is now.

When we got to the dining hall, Katniss was still sporadically giggling, and I thought it was hilarious. Haymitch was glaring at me, as if asking me what Katniss was smoking.

"I made a joke, and she can't stop laughing," I reply to his look. Haymitch seems to approve, so I decided to look around the room. I saw Effie, looking as… well… stunning? As usual. And there was Liliyanna staring at a giggling Katniss, as if trying to wrap her head around her being one of her mentors. I feel bad for her, but I think that she knows Katniss from the Hob, or just from seeing her around.

"Is she okay?" Liliyanna asked, staring at Katniss.

"I'm fine," Katniss said, still smiling, but it seemed like she had recovered from her giggle fits. She pulled me by my hand, and led me to a chair, and sat down next to me.

"So…" Katniss started. "Let's talk strategy." When she said this, Lily and I groaned. It has begun…

**I will try to update a few times on Christmas, but I still might be **_**really**_** busy. I will try though. On a happy note, I would love to hear what you thought of the story, and don't be afraid to give me ideas, because it might help me update faster. Oooh! More reviews = more updates! So review! Every single one makes me smile, and I love smiling! See you next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Sorry for the no updating thing. My laptop is stupid, and it wouldn't turn on. Grr. So, I've decided to skip all of that strategy crap-talk that may or may not help tributes. Thank you for the reviews! Without further ado, the next chapter! (the chapter's gonna be kinds short, sorry!)**

_**Katniss POV:**_

When Peeta and Lily groaned, I almost decided not to talk to them about strategy. But I needed too. Even if it didn't help them. If I learned anything from Haymitch, it was that you always need to talk strategy.

I went through with it, and Lily and Peeta learned some stuff about shelter, food, and survival.

After dinner, I told Peeta to go watch TV in our room or shower. I had to talk with Haymitch and Effie. They've been doing this for years, so I figure I can get some advice from them.

I stomp into the living room car and plop down on the couch that's overly plush and velvety. I shudder, thinking about the rich Capital citizens, living without fear in comfortable richness. Oh, how I loathe you.

Haymitch and Effie look at me, and with their eyes ask, _what_? "How do I go about this?" I ask. "I want to save Peeta, and I want to save Lily too. But I can only choose one. I'm so confused," I say hurriedly.

"Sweetheart, you need to consider that Lily and Peeta can team up, and help keep each other alive. Lily might not survive anyways. Just consider the possibility. Now, go hand out with your boyfriend, 'cause me and sweet Effie have some stuff to talk about. Bye-Bye," he says.

I leave the room and head to mine. When I get in, I hear water running and a singing voice. Just to creep Peeta out, I go into the bathroom. I recognize the song he is singing, _Misery,_ by Maroon 5.

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah_

I started singing right now, starting out in a soft voice.

_Why won't you answer me?_

_Your silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah_

_Girl you really got me bad, you really got me bad_

_And I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back_

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine_

_The way it feels to be completely intertwined_

I start singing louder now.

_Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel, It's what I didn't know_

"AHH!" Peeta screams like a little girl. "Why the hell are you in here, Katniss?" Peeta screams, poking his head around the shower curtain to glare at me.

"I came in here to shower, but you're in here. So I thought I would sing along to that song. I didn't think you would get scared," I say sweetly, batting my eyelashes.

"Ah, so you wanna take a shower, huh? Do you wanna take a shower with me?" Peeta asked, mimicking me right down to batting his eyelashes.

"No thank you. You're annoying when you sing. I'm leaving now. Tata!" I say with a Capital accent. Just as I'm leaving though, Peeta throws some water on me. "AHH!" I scream. It was scalding hot! How can he shower in that hot of water? "You, Peeta Mellark, are so dead!" I yell. I exit the bathroom straight away though. I'm in no shape to fight him when he has all the power.

I'll fight fire with fire.

Or, in this case, hot water with the power of love. Mwhaha!

**Katniss is a bit of an evil person in this. Lookout Peeta! She's gonna get you back! Sorry for the short chapter. It's just that I wanted to finish this today. Please check out my other stories! If every review equals a dollar, then I wouldn't even have a month's allowance! You guys should really up the dollar count. Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! So close to having the same amount as my allowance. It's $20. If you'd like to know. Or care. *sigh* I doubt you do. I hope you like the chapter. This chapter is still T, Katniss is just acting silly. DO NOT WORRY!**

_**Katniss's POV:**_

After I changed into a teeny little silk nightgown, I laid down on the bed and read some FanFiction about some silly Capitol story that I'd read. The writer was actually much better than the original, so I read it greedily, always wanting to read more. I quickly ran out of chapters, so I just waited for Peeta to come out of the bathroom.

What I was hoping for when he came out was for him to have a shirt on, so that I couldn't be tempted by his awesome abs.

What I wanted to happen, simply put, did not happen. He came out shirtless and I almost lost my cool façade of ignorance (I'm ignoring him). It took all of my willpower, but I did it. When he saw me, he gasped. I didn't look up.

I waited for him to speak, just so that I could ignore him. It was that fun.

I sure hope this works.

_**Peeta's POV:**_

When Katniss was singing really loud, I didn't know who it was. So of course I freaked. Then I just barely peaked my head out to see a very satisfied Katniss. She was smirking, and probably didn't realize it.

So I splashed her with water. In your face, Everdeen.

I waited to get attacked or something, but she never attacked. Physically. Verbally, yes I was… attacked.

And then, when I came out, Katniss was in a little, way to short, not Katniss like nightgown. It looked amazing on her, everything does. But this was to, for lack of a better word, slutty.

I knew what she was planning. She didn't even look in my direction. The 'I'm gonna ignore you until I get revenge' strategy. Not gonna work.

But I went along with it.

I gasped.

I stared.

And I laughed.

I went over to her and kissed her neck. Trying to get her to laugh. But she wouldn't comply.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I didn't mean to hurt you, if you're hurt," I say, really meaning the apology. But I know she's not hurt. She's just pretending.

"Look at me sweetie," I say. "Don't make me attack you."

She's silent.

"I'll do it. And you know it."

Still silent.

"Alright." I start to put my hand on her waist, and then, I do the unthinkable.

I tickle Katniss.

I already know that I'm gonna die.

She doesn't laugh thought. She quickly turns around pushes me on my side. Then she lays on top of me and starts kissing my neck.

And I know that she's forgiven me. But she'll find a way to get revenge.

And soon.

**Sorry that the chapter is SUPER short, but I've been so tired and I just wanted to whip something up real quick for you guys. Have a nice day!**

**-Choco **


	9. Chapter 9

**5 Reviews! OMG! Thank you **_**so**_** much! Any time got a review, I would look at them and smile really big. Thank you! So, sorry about being so lazy and not updating. But I had a good reason! I had a giant paper to write, and I waited until last minute to write it. That was on Monday. So I guess I was still lazy. But, I've been practicing archery. Yeah, that's right. I'm trying to be a much less awesome version of Katniss! Though I liked archery before I read the books. I was practicing to try to get into the state-wide competition. I live in Washington. But I just learned today that I probably did! Yay! So then I decided to write so that you guys would be happy to. I guess I kinda got a little ranty. Sorry. On with the chapter!**

_**Katniss**_

I am so pissed. Like, I could shoot somebody. I hated that slutty little nightgown, yet I put it on to get back at Peeta. And he laughs at me. Yeah, that's right. He fucking laughed! What kind of boyfriend does that, anyways? Jerk. So, now, I have resigned to kicking him out of my room. If he's good, he can come back in.

Maybe.

So, this, in an eggshell, is what happened:

"Why are you kicking me out?" Peeta asked.

"Because, I want to. Duh," I replied, trying to make him feel just a twinge of guilt.

Or a bucket.

"Well, why do you want to?"

"Because I just do, okay? Is that good enough for you, or do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Yes, please."

**(A/N: I got this from SNL, the one with Adam Levine when he acts gay. It was so hilarious!)**

"B-E-C-A-U-S-E-I-J-U-S-T-D-O-O-K-A-Y! God."

"I'm hurt Katniss. I'm hurting on the inside," he says, pointing to his heart.

"Get out," I say, pushing him out the open door.

"Where do I go?" He asks innocently.

"To your designated room, duh."

And he does just that. He walks away, to his room.

_**Peeta**_

I know exactly what Katniss is doing. Don't worry.

She's trying to get back at me by kicking her out of her room. But, she'll have no one to comfort her after her nightmares. Nobody to hug. Nobody to kiss when she wakes up.

When I get to my room, I feel completely alone. I want Katniss with me. No, I _need_ Kat with me.

I hope I can get through the night without her. I sighed loudly at the thought.

I pull back the covers of my bed without changing, plop into it, then swath (cover) myself in them. I feel alone.

**Katniss, when are you going to realize that it's not a big deal! Get over it! Sorry, sorry, for the extremely short chapter. But, hey! I'm thirteen years old, trying to maintain my 4.0 GPA, and it's tough! Not to mention my teachers hate me and give me lots of homework. Stupid teachers. Did you like the chapter? Hate it? LOVE it?**

**I know that I love SNL, especially the one where Adam Levine hosts it. He takes his shirt off! So, my brother, he was talking about it, and my sister said he was hot. My brother was all like 'I'm not attracted to tattoos.' Me and my sister were like, 'So it's not that he's a guy, it's that he's got tattoos?' And he was all like 'Shut the F**k up!' (That kinda looks like ketchup. Doesn't it?)**

**Anyways, I guess I got ranty again. Sorry. Review! They mean the world to me.**

** -Choco **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back already! Yay! I found some free time today and decided to write instead of read. I'm really sacrificing something to write for you guys. I **_**love**_** to read. And I mean really love it. Anyways, hope you guys like the chapter! Sorry if the last one confuzzled you. This should clear it up:**

**Katniss was pissed at Peeta and kicked him out f her room. Neither of them like it, but Katniss is trying to get back at Peeta.**

**Did that help? I hope so.**

_**Katniss**_

How can I be so miserable for one night without Peeta in my bed?

I had a nightmare that he was torn apart by some kind of bird mutt that was in my Games.

It scared me to death. I hadn't even been screaming out loud; it was silent. In my dreams at least. It was probably so loud it could almost blast your eardrums out.

When I woke, I took a hot shower, without to deal with those crappy buttons. **(A/N: they don't have them on trains)** I braided my hair and went to the dining hall, where Peeta, Lily, and Effie sat, discussing interviews and the opening ceremony. I sat next to Peeta, but didn't say hello, or give him a good-morning kiss. That was strange behavior for me, and Peeta noticed.

He leaned over to me and whispered, "Aren't you gonna give me a kiss?" I just shook my head, while grabbing some eggs, sausage, and fresh white bread. I dunked some of the bread in my hot chocolate, like Peeta had shown me once at my house. It tasted _so_ good. "So you're finally trying that, huh?" Peeta asks, gesturing to the bread and cocoa. I nodded. "Are you still pissed at me?" I nodded again. "I'm sorry, Kat. I just thought you were being all stupid, trying to do that. Will you please forgive me? I'll make you cheese buns in the near future, if I win."

"Don't you dare say that you won't live," I hissed. Then, I leaned in and kissed him. My way of apologizing or accepting an apology.

Apparently Haymitch had walked in while we were making up, and said "Oh, did lover-boy apologize, sweetheart? From the looks of it, he did." I growled at him and kissed Peeta again.

Effie knocked on my door, interrupting Peeta and I's make-out session. The way we resolved any fight.

"We will be entering the Capitol in five minutes!" she squealed happily, sounding relieved to be near the Capitol.

"Damn you, Effie," I muttered under my breath. Peeta's booming laugh sent a flood of warmth through my body.

I went into the bathroom to fix my hair and, much to my dismay, apply a small amount of makeup. I applied a tan colored eye shadow, a light amount of brown eyeliner, and a few swipes of mascara. Effie had forced me to do this every time I was in the camera, except the reaping. I completely hate it. Makeup sucks.

Once I was done, Peeta pulled me to the living room, where everyone else was. Lily looked happy to be getting off the train. Haymitch looked and smelled drunk, which means that he is. Effie looked distraught that Peeta and I were one minute late. I feel bad for her.

"Showtime!" Effie said, and opened the door. Peeta and I were the first to emerge, arm and arm, laughing at how silly Effie was acting. Before we had gotten off the steps, what seemed like a thousand camera flashes had already gone off, trying to get a picture of the lovers. It ticked me off. But I kept on laughing, and I looked a t Peeta. Tears were streaming down his face from laughing so hard, and I leaned in and kissed him. A thousand more flashes blinded me, pissing me off even more. But I kept my cool. It was going to be a long time if this kept happening.

Peeta kissed me again, demanding my attention. He looked into my eyes, which begged for me to stay calm. So I did.

**Yay, Katniss forgave Peeta! Sorry that the chapter is short, but I don't like writing long ones. I hope you liked the chapter! Review!**

** ~Choco **


	11. Chapter 11

**Did you have a good day? I hope you did. I've been getting bored more and more often, and, like, nobody updates anymore! But it's good for you guys, because I've started writing more! I hope you like the chapter! It's mainly the opening ceremony and prepping. You'll get to hear from Liliyanna next chapter, and how she feels about the… situation… she's in. Enjoy!**

_**Peeta**_

I was glad when Katniss accepted my apology, because her revenge plan was hurting us both. I had heard her screaming, and it terrified me.

I didn't sleep at all last night.

Once we got into the Capitol, Katniss and I were bombarded with questions. They were things like "How long have you been together?" and "How do you feel about your boyfriend going into the Hunger Games, Katniss?" You could tell she just wanted them to shut up and let us get to the training center. But that didn't happen for about half an hour, until a car could make its way through the crowd to pick us up.

Once we were inside the training center, an Avox came to take Liliyanna and I to the remake center, where we would be prepped for the opening ceremony. But, before we leave, Katniss tells us something.

"When you get into the remake center, your prep team will do some things that you won't like. Such as waxing. It _hurts_," she says, putting emphasis on the word. "Anyways, don't resist. You may want to, but it's really in your best interests to be good and obey. Before Cinna and Portia came, your costumes would have been atrocious. But, you saw what they did to me last year. They are amazing." The Avox has started ushering toward the exit. Katniss hurries on, saying "Just don't resist them. _At all._"

After she finished, the Avox took us to the remake center. I was deposited into a white room, with a metal table in the middle.

After about five minutes, a group of three enters the room. They tell me to strip and lay on the table, and I do what Katniss said. I do what they ask.

My prep team consists of three very odd looking people that are obviously Capitolites. Teaira (Tea-air-a) - female - with a bright green afro. Shaylene (Shay- lean) - female - with several tattoos that seem to swirl. Almonzo (Al-mon-zo) - male - with multi-colored splotches all over his body.

They were very odd, and they chattered the whole time they were 'fixing' my body.

Once they were done, they left the room, saying that Portia would be in soon. They don't give me a robe or anything, and I feel awkward, sitting there, naked.

Then, Portia comes in with her eyes closed and hands me a robe.

Thank God.

She came with lunch, too. Orange chicken on a bed of wild rice, and a bubbly, fizzy drink that tickles my throat. While we eat, we talk about the outfits for the opening ceremony, and she says that I'll love it. I sure hope I will.

Once we finish, she takes me to a room that contains a surprise, and my costume.

She opens the door and lets me in, then turns on a light. Then she leaves, smiling.

"BOO!" Katniss screams, jumping out from behind the door and scaring me to death.

"What the hell was that for?" I ask.

"That, is a little thing I like to call revenge. In your face, Mellark!" she yells, running to the other side of the room in ten seconds. Quite a feat, considering the room is about thirty-five feet long. Damn, she's fast.

I sprint over to her, trying to capture her. She wags her finger, saying, teasingly "No, no, no. Not this time, lover-boy. Catch me if you can! Even though you can't!"

I keep chasing her for about ten minutes, until I collapse on the floor, exhausted. "I give up! Uncle!" I plea, and she walks over to me. She bends over me, a smirk on her face.

"So, you finally got enough, huh?"

"Nope," I say, swiping at her legs, effectively knocking her over, causing her to collapse onto me.

"You suck, Mellark," she growls. A 'Katniss is pissed' bell sounds in my head, but I ignore it.

"No, you just suck at foreseeing what I might possibly do in the future, Katniss," I explain. "You should have thought that I might have collapsed just so that you would come over here and I could knock you over. Because then," I lean in, "I could kiss you."

"Mmm… I would be okay with that," Katniss whispers. I lean in and kiss her. Then she jumps up and says "You need to get dressed, Mellark. Now." And I do, because she's so demanding. I go into the small bathroom and put on the costume. I have to admit; Portia did a wonderful job on it.

**Haha! You don't know what the costume is! And that may be because I haven't thought of it. So, while I think of an idea, you can review. Good Plan! **

** ~Choco **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back, yet again! So, Lilly's POV this chapter. Ooooh… I hope you like it!**

_**Liliyanna**_

When I was chosen, I knew that I was most likely going to die in the Hunger Games. But when Peeta was chosen, I knew that it would happen. But I had promised myself something: I was going to make sure that Peeta made it out.

When you see Peeta and Katniss look into each other's eyes, you can tell how in love they are.

That's what I have always wanted. That's why I'm letting them have it.

But it hurts me every time I look at Peeta. He's always been one of the best people in school. He talked to me a few times, always being kind, even though I'm what his mother would call a 'seam brat.' Fuck her.

In the Capitol, I was astounded by the size of the buildings. There were looming towers, fat, large, and tall houses, and even domes. It was creepy, like the Capitol was always watching you. I guess, in a way, they are. They watch you be emotional, try to live, and eventually die. It's sad.

Once we got to the remake center, I was taken to a room that was plain white, and boring. Then Flavius, Venia, and Octavia come in, chattering away while the rip the hair out of my body. They act like its normal to be completely barren anywhere except your eyebrows, eyelashes, and your hair. It's kinda annoying. They have no sympathy for my poor legs that are burning and red.

"It's time to get you Cinna," Octavia says. They leave the room, without giving me any covering, and I feel awkward because of it. Then Cinna comes in, carrying a garment bag and a platter of food.

It's the lamb stew Katniss was eating all the time, and I think it's one of my favorites too. While we eat, he asks me about my family, my friends, and if I have a boyfriend.

I have an older sister named Eliza, an older brother named Mike, and a younger sister named Alicia. I have a few friends is what I tell him, and yes I do have a boyfriend. His name is Jack. His so sweet with his chocolate brown hair and his sparkling silver eyes. We've been friends for forever, and have only been dating for a few weeks. I'm going to miss him.

When Cinna pulls out my costume, though, I have no doubts that what Katniss said isn't true. Cinna and Portia are genius.

The costume is simple. The pants are skinny jeans, and are a flaming red in some spots and coal black in others. The top is a sequined tank that is different shades of reds, yellows, and oranges. It shimmers as I put it on, and goes perfectly with the pants. They both seem to move with me, and look like flames. I wonder what Peeta looks like.

**So, I still have to figure out what Peeta's wearing, because it can't be the same as Lilly. She's wearing sparkles, and that wouldn't be very manly. I hope you liked the chapter, and please review!**

** ~Choco **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Katniss**_

I got to watch the opening ceremony from a special booth above the stable thingy. Fun.

I saw the pathetic attempts of stylists trying to imitate Cinna's work from last year. The people from District 10 were cows braising themselves. Like I said, pathetic.

When District 12 came out, I was astonished. Lilly was wearing a sparkly top, and jeans, not like the old, faded jeans from D12, but they were red and black. Combined, they moved like fire, sparking in some places. It looked amazing.

But Peeta. Oh. He was something completely different. I hadn't seen him after he went into the bathroom, and I was kinda glad.

He was shirtless, and Portia must have known he was a painter, because his torso was painted. He had real looking flames painted. With oranges, reds, yellows, and even a few splotches of white. His pants have the same pattern as Lilly's, and look amazing on him. Oh, he's, to put it simply, so _sexy_. I love him so much.

They made it to the city circle, and stop, waiting for President Scumbag.

"Welcome, welcome," President Scumbag says. "I hope you have enjoyed your stay in the Capitol so far, our dearest tributes. I hope that you continue to enjoy it. Have a good rest of your evening," he says in conclusion. That was short.

We, the mentors, start moving right away. We all need to congratulate our tributes. It takes about five minutes to get to the bottom of the training center, and the tributes have just started pulling in. I go over to the spot marked '12' and wait. When they come into sight, I start bouncing up and down. They pull in and get off the carriage. I run over to them and hug them both at the same time. They both embrace me and the other. I look at Liliyanna first.

"You were amazing! You did look like the burning spirit that you are." I turn to Peeta. "You were amazing too, Peeta. Just not _as_ amazing," I joke. "Kidding, kidding! God, you can't even take a joke! You were both equally amazing. I'm pretty sure the Capitol loved you! It's quite a good thing. The more people that like you, the more sponsors, which can only be a good thing."

Once I finish saying just how amazing they are, we head up to the training apartment.

When we see it the first time, Lilly gasps. "It's so gorgeous," she says. Peeta just stares in awe, words failing him for once in his life.

I have to admit, the silks, velvets, and overall plushness still shocks me.

It, like, pisses me off.

The Capitol citizens live in comfort and luxury, while District citizens struggle to survive.

We start to eat dinner twenty or so minutes later, after the tour.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Happy Valentines Day!**

** ~Choco **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know, I'm slow at writing. Sorry about the wait, but I'm making this chapter longer than the others. Mainly because I'm trapped in a car for six hours, but who cares about that? Enjoy!**

_**Peeta**_

During dinner, Katniss had a look on her face that screamed 'I'm gonna kill somebody!' It was freaking me out. Seeing her like that made me angry, because I knew that she was upset. I don't like it when she's upset. That means that somebody, or a few somebodys, ticked her off. And when Katniss is ticked, it's not gonna be pretty.

That last time Katniss got the murderous look in her eyes, it was when she found out that Prim and Rory were dating. They had come back to her house in Victor's Village three hours after dinner. I was there that day, and Katniss started flipping out. She was worried that Prim got killed. The only really bad thing she did was throw a few vases at the wall. Then she tried to clean them up, and without thinking, shoved her hands in the shards. She couldn't use her hands for a week, so I got to help her.

But, after that, I sat her down and started talking about our first date. She started smiling, then Prim and Rory burst in the front door. Prim was giggling like a maniac, and they were holding hands. Once they saw Katniss, Rory nearly bolted out of the door. Her dagger eyes were back, and focused on their entwined hands. Her eyes softened, and then she asked what everybody was wondering. "Where were you?" Well, not what I was wondering. I would've asked if they were dating, but okay. Katniss could be a little dense.

"We were in the meadow. Sorry for being late," Prim said, hoping to soften Katniss. It hadn't worked.

"Why were you in the meadow so late?" she asked.

"Umm…" Prim started. "We were… We were… Celebrating!" Prim squealed.

"Why were you celebrating?"

"Because we're… Dating. Yeah, we're dating!" Rory said proudly.

"Really? Oh, Prim, I'm so happy for you!" Katniss exclaimed. "You to Rory," she said as an afterthought. "I couldn't think of a better guy for Prim, that's her age, of course." She glanced at me. "Only Peeta could possibly be better."

Anyways, nobody died, which was what everyone was worried about. Prim and Rory did get reprimanded for not telling her though.

I was snapped out of my musings by Effie's suddenly shrill sounding voice.

"Who wants to watch the recaps of the parade?" she asked, trying to break the sudden hush that had settled over the room. "I know I do!"

"Sure thing, Effie," I replied, trying to save her from feeling awkward. "I know that I want to see how hot I looked!" Katniss and Haymitch laughed at that, because they knew how little I cared about my looks.

"Sounds good to me," Katniss and Haymitch said at the same time, making me question, again, whether or not they were the same person.

We all moved to the couches, getting away from the cold, overly formal dining table. Katniss and I sat on a loveseat, cuddling up together. Liliyanna sat on the giant, loopy couch with Haymitch and Effie. All of them were sitting at least one cushion away from each other. The recording started and Ceaser Flickerman was introducing us to the "Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games!" Then the carriages started rolling out.

District One was out first, sporting a variety of vivid pink feathers. District Two was wearing battle armor that was golden and glinted in any light that ran across it. District Three was wearing nerdy glasses that made their eyes huge, and also some 'Hi, My Name is…' cards. District Four was in fishing nets that had a transparent material underneath. District Five was in white suits that had labels all around, such as 'CAUTION' and 'TOO POWERFUL FOR YOUR TASTE?' District Six was in flamboyant colors, but relatively boring clothes. District Seven had fake chainsaws and axes in their hands, and were dressed in greens and browns. District Eight was dressed in peacekeeper uniforms that hugged their bodies, and had guns in their hands that sprayed confetti. District Nine was dressed as grain plants, which were fairly realistic. District Ten was dressed in cow costumes and holding giant jugs of milk. District Eleven was in overalls made of the rare (in D12) denim and had plastic fruit decorating their heads. And District Twelve, us, were in paints that seemed to smolder. I did good work.

All in all, the only costumes that really changed was D12's, because normally they had really, _really_ crappy costumes. Last year was different too, because we had gotten dedicated stylists.

Katniss leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You looked amazing out there. You looked very, _very_ smokin', rest assured. I hope you know that."

"Well," I whispered back. "I knew that already, I just wanted you to say it to me." This got a silent giggle from Katniss. "Oh, come on, Kit-Kat. I know you can laugh better than that. Remember that time, when you were eating a banana, and you looked at me, and then Prim came in?" She nodded. "Remember what Prim thought we were thinking about?" She nodded again, a grin stretching across her face. "And, Katniss, do you remember what we pretended to do after that in your room?" Katniss was now just barely containing her laughter. "Remember how Prim burst into your room?" She started laughing so loud that I swear the people three floors down could hear.

"What's that about?" Haymitch asked as Katniss was laugh so hard she was crying.

"Oh. That. Well, she giggled real quiet, so I told her a story and now," I explained, pointing to Katniss. "This. I knew it would happen though."

"Well," Effie said, Katniss now silently laughing, "You guys should probably get to bed."

"Alright," Lily sighed. "Peeta, you should probably carry her. I know what it's like to laugh like that, and your legs just don't work afterwards. Have a good night," she finished with a wink.

"You too," I said to her retreating figure. I took heed of her advice and carried Katniss to our room. After I had dumped her on our bed, she was still laughing. I sighed and crawled under the covers after changing. Katniss had stopped laughing and was getting ready for bed. I fell asleep after saying 'I love you' and goodnight to Kat.

**Sorry, again, for such a long wait. I have MSPs coming up in the next week or so, so I gotta study. But I'll still try to update. But no promises for the next month. Sorry. Please Review, and I'll be your buddy forever!**

** -Choco **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey. Sorry for the wait. I apologize for my laziness. But hey, I think that I should give something to my loyal readers. Please enjoy. And, as you always should, review.**

_**Katniss**_

Today was a training day, the first of three, so I didn't get much time with Peeta. But I did go down during lunch to talk and sit with both of them.

That's where I was now.

"Lily, what are your skills?" I asked.

"Well, I can hide pretty well, and I'm fairly good with snares and traps. I can make my own using natural resources, but I prefer wire or something," she tells me.

"Good. We can work with that. Peeta?"

"I can lift heavy things, and I'm good at camouflage. I can't do much else," he admitted, "Except that I can bake. But I don't think that will help save my life, unless somebody in the Arena wants a cake."

"Talking strategy?" Haymitch asks. He had arrived just a few seconds ago. I turned around.

"No, we were just talking about the chances of Peeta having to bake a cake in the arena." He pulls out his flask. "Yes, of course we were talking strategy. What else would we be talking about?" I ask.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that D2 is heading over here. He was making eyes at you earlier, Kat," Haymitch pointed out. Sure enough, when I looked over towards the Career Table, D2 was walking towards us.

"If he messes with me, I'll kick his ass," I say, mainly because I want to kick his ass for what he's going to try to do in a few days.

"Good idea, Kitty Kat. Have fun trying to pin him down," Haymitch said, and then promptly sat down on the left side of me. D2 strutted up to us, and sat down next to me, right across from Peeta. Things were going to get ugly.

"Hey, Kat," he said, with a self-superior tone. Dick.

"Hello… What's your name? You just aren't that memorable. And, just a reminder, my name isn't Kat. It's Ms. Everdeen, or Katniss to my friends. And you aren't a friend. So fuck off," I said, trying to get rid of him. He seemed like one of those guys that had a big ego, so I feel like I should deflate it. And I really didn't know his name.

"Well, beautiful, my name is Cato. And I will be plenty memorable by the time I get out of that Arena. So-"

"When you leave that arena, you won't be alive. Because one of my tributes _will_ win. And, don't call me beautiful. Also, my boyfriend is sitting right across from you, so you better watch your mouth, you ass-wipe."

"Well, Kitty Kat, I _will_ win. And your boyfriend will be dead at my hands. Get a little reality check. District 12 only won last year by a stroke of luck. It certainly won't happen again anytime soon." Cato was so self-assured that he couldn't see that the odds were against him.

He got up and walked away.

"Great way to make friends," Lily mumbled. "Say that two of them are going to die. Wonderful, charming person, that one is."

"I think you're right, Lily. But, Katniss also said that he would die. But he's so cocky," Peeta chimed in. "He'll probably last a few days, but something'll happen to him."

"Definitely," Haymitch agreed.

"I don't think any of us will have any sympathy, considering that he _wants_ to be in this," I said. "Anyways, just ignore him. We should start talking about the bloodbath," I began.

And we started planning for many children's demises.

**So, how many days have passed in this? One on the train, I think, and another in the Training Center, again, I think. I really have no clue.**

**Sorry, again, about the long wait for this. I know that it's short, but oh well. Have a great day! Also, I should start writing more, considering that I'm on Summer Vaca, and I'll have absolutely nothing to do, except clean the house, which I don't want to do. Oh well, it's good for my wonderful readers!**

**~Choco**


End file.
